Not Your Typical Girly Girl
by ClaireBearR5
Summary: "There are so many things you don't know about me, Blondie." What do death threats, secret meetings in the dead of night, code names, and mysterious phone calls have to do with sweet innocent Ally Dawson? That's something only bad boy Austin Moon can solve. *Auslly* *My original name was I love Kick Ausally and GeCe*
1. Prologue

**Please Please Please read the author's note at the end of the paragraph. There's a lot of things I have to explain. **

**Not Your Typical Girly Girl**

**Description: **_Alicia Dawson may seem like your typical 16 year old girly girl. But's she's a got a few secrets. Secrets she's sure no one will ever figure out. And that could very well have happened, until, bad boy foster kid Austin Moon shows up. He's instantly repulsed by her good girl exterior, but when she's attacked in the middle of the night, he can't help but grow curious as to who would want such and instantly girl out of the way. Can he discover her secrets, protect her from the dangerous attacks, all while trying not to fall the beauty that is Ally. And will she be able to figure out her feeling for a certain bad boy, discover the real her, and solve the mystery that is Austin._

**Prologue **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

There are billions of people in this world, and a good portion of that are kids and teens. Some of those children are lucky enough to have two parents who love them and house them. Another group has both parents who are divorced but still love them and want to have them around. There are those kids who only have one parent, the other being dead or noting caring about their offspring. A number of parents beat their children, and don't realize the great gift they've been given. A few have no parents and live with relatives; those are the lucky orphaned kids. The unlucky orphans are put up for adoption, and get good adopted parents or wicked ones. But the saddest of all are the kids who become fosters. They are left to believe their parents don't love them. Some lucky of those kids will have foster parents who love them and will keep them until they turn eighteen. Then there's those who will never know what a stable home feels like, and will be passed from home to home, until they reach legal age.

That's were Austin Moon comes into our story. He was a foster kid, had been since he was a young boy. But he wasn't one of those lucky fosters who had a steady home; nope he had been passed from home to home for most of his life. Stable was the opposite of everything he knew. Maybe the reason for that was because around the time he was twelve he decide he didn't like commitment. So he became a bad boy who tried to get himself in trouble, that way he never stayed someplace long. In fact the longest he had ever been in one foster home was six months. He didn't plan on breaking that record. It seemed like he would get his wish. Being the fact he had just turned seventeen, and less than a year before he was a legal adult.

Many people forgot Austin Moon had a heart. One that deep down wanted something that didn't end. He believed he was some useless kid that nobody wanted. Ally Dawson would say something different. But I'm getting ahead of myself here. In order for this story to be told right, I need to go back to where all good stories start… the begging. And our begging starts with a driveway.

That driveway led to a yellow double door garage, which was connected to a matching two story house. White shutters adorned each window, to match all the chalky colored doors and windows. A captivating garden surrounded different parts of the house. Curtains covered every window, and giant oaks reached towards the sky from the backyard.

At the end of that driveway a modest little car was parked, that a blond haired boy had just exited. This was Austin Moon. He was vey lanky, his height reaching 6 feet. An ink black leather jacket worn over a white tee covered his muscular upper body. Different chains hung from his neck and he wore a dark pair of jeans over his legs. To describe him in full he was gorgeous, but that's just my opinion.

Slowly he made up the long driveway flipping his hair when he stopped. A soft movement of a curtain caught his attention. The curtain had been pulled back to show a brunette haired girl. But she dropped the curtain a second later when she caught his gaze. Shaking his head, the boy reached the door, and let out a loud knock. A grey haired plumb man answered the door, and ushered him in.

"You must be Austin, welcome to my home," So he was one of those people. "We'll need to lay down some rules, but first I want you to meet my daughter." Stated the plumb man. "Alicia, come here."

Soft thuds were heard overhead, and soon a girl immerges down the stairs into the room. It was the brunette from the window. Her long, brunette curls lay nicely over her lemon colored shirt, which tucked into her high waist floral skirt. A pair of coffee colored boots went up to her knees. Her makeup was light and added pinkness to her pale face. There was no mistaking this girl was definite girly girl.

_**Extermley Important Author's Note:**_

**Ha Ha Hi guys. I know you all probably think I fell off the face of the earth or something like that. Which is basically true. You see I just finished my junior year of high school and it was a dusey. Long story short I wanted to post this earlier, but I can't find a beta and couldn't find the time to write. Anyway I plan on continuing this I just really really need a beta. Like a lot. Anyway sorry for leaving for so long, but I'm back now and hopefully for good.**

**Originally my name was I love Kick Ausally and GeCe. I have recently changed it to not put myself in any certain fandom. I like a lot of new stuff and I felt like that old name was very constrcting. I'm the same person though. I still love these ships, I just like a lot of others too. Which you can see a full list of on my profile.**

**Sorry for the length, this is just the prologue. Trust me when I say the other chapters are much much longer. Like a lot longer. Also this story is in Ally's POV. The proluge is in 3rd person cause that's how I wrote it over a year ago. Let me assure the rest of the story is so much better. I'm surpriseing my self with how good it's getting. So stick around cause this story is only going up. (That sounded really stupid, sorry).**

**I would just like everyone to know that I have absolutely nothing against Foster Kids. I think they're amazing. I'm sorry if you feel offended by this story. **

**Every chapter of this story I'm going to recommend a story or one-shot that I love. So my recommendation this Prologue is The Thin Line Between Love and Hate by _loveableturtle. _It is a Ausally one-shot by one of my favorite writers on this site. It's a T or M rating but I really love reading it, over and over again. If your interested in more of my favorites check out the tab on my profile.**

**As I said before I despertly need a beta. So if you or someone else is interested let me know in a Review or PM. Please I would be eternally thankful.**

**Questions, comments, or suggestions, let me know in a Review or PM. I'm open to criticism and suggestions. Anything to be a better writer. **

**Please follow, favorite, and review. **

**Sorry for any and all errors. Or if I have offened you in anyway. How many of you read through that AN. Let me know. **

**ClaireBearR5**


	2. Part 1: Chapter 1

Hey** guys! Here it is the first real chapter of my story. Please enjoy and as always please read the author's note at the end of the chpapter. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the respected owners.**

**Part 1: Meeting Austin Moon**

**Chapter 1**

"Alicia! Alicia come down here," calls the voice of my father. Without hesitation, I stand up and make my way downstairs. My father, Lester Dawson a compact plumpish man with pale grey hair, sits in our humble living room. His 'World's Best Dad' coffee cup rests on the coffee table, and judging on his perky attitude, it's probably his third cup. Seeing me he begins to speak, "Alicia, don't forget the Foster Kid's getting here today." I nod, and wait for him to continue, "Make sure to get everything ready for him."

"Yes Dad, his room's ready, and so is his bathroom," A grin spread across his face.

"That's my girl, go wait in your room until he gets here." I obey immediately, heading up to my bedroom. Closing the door, I stare at my walls. Each is painted a deep cheery red, my favorite color, but they were also different. Black music notes cover one wall, showing my great love for music, against it stood my desk and bookshelf. 'Alicia Dawson' in cursive letters decorates another wall. My bed with its black and white music note bedspread lies right below my name, and my vanity table lies along the same wall. The door and my walk-in closet are built into one plain wall. The fourth wall holds a window seat and the rest of it is full of pictures of my family, friends, and posters of different things I like.

I sit at my white vanity and finish applying my makeup. I shudder at the all the pink shades I'm using. Pink was a very boring off color of red made for girly girls which I hate, oh wait I am one. At least, I am in front of my dad and at school. I wanted to make him happy. Sighing, I take a moment to observe my work, a pink face looking back at me. A lot of girls think it's pretty, I don't. I like my pale skin showing. A sudden vibration on my dresser catches my attention, and I'm soon leaping up to get my cell.

"Hey Ally," my boyfriend's voice brings me comfort from my foul mood.

"Elliot!" He always knows just when to brighten my day.

"So what's up, baby doll?" butterfly's fill my stomach at the mention of my favorite nickname.

"Oh you know, just waiting for the new foster kid to show up." I say.

"When's the girl supposed to show up?" Did I not tell him?

"Elliot, it's a boy." I laugh at the thought of the confused look he probably has on his face.

"So a little boy's coming to stay with you?" He pries. "I thought your dad didn't like little kids."

"He does… or is it doesn't?" I declare. "No it's a teenage boy, he's seventeen I think." I pull a folder of his information off my desk. If you're wondering why I have it and not my dad, it's because my dad loses all important info he's ever been given. So he puts me in charge of all valuable papers.

"Oh." Suddenly Elliot's nervous. "What does he look like?" I grab his picture and begin studding it.

"Blonde hair, cute face that would get all the girls at our school, and a bad boy look." I'm really annoyed by his type.

"Ally, are you sure you're dads okay with him living in the same house as you?" I grin at Elliot's concern and jealousy for me.

"It's fine Elliot, I can handle myself, and you know my dad, he's doesn't really care." It's true my dad wasn't really all that concerned about what I was doing. "Plus you know he's not my type, right?" A smile meets my lips as I think of my boyfriend. "You know I like brunettes guys who are smart."

"What about Dallas?" he spat the name like it was venom. I cringe at the name. Dallas is the most popular boy at our school and it's no surprise that Elliot's jealous of him. Maybe because I had a giant crush on him and dated him back in my softmore year. And it was a known fact that Elliot, my best friend at the time, had a crush on me. It broke his heart when Dallas and I went out, and he still holds a big grudge against Dallas. Especially when I broke up with Dallas because he was cheating on me. In fact Dallas came to school the next day with a broken nose. But it didn't change the fact that Dallas had changed me and not for the better.

"Dallas is the reason I don't like the perfect looing bad boys." I reply meaning every word. I hear a sigh of relief and an emotion I can't place, come from the other end.

"Good, I don't want to lose you, baby doll."

"You won't Elliot; trust me nobody is going to make me leave you." I truly mean it.

"Thanks Ally, I got to go, my mom's calling me." I hear his mom's voice faintly in the background.

"Okay by baby," a kissing sound leaves my lips before I hang up. I spend the rest of the wait sitting in my window seat. My songbook in hand as I jot down some new lyrics.

_Stay stay stay_

_I've been loving you _

_For quite some_

_Time time time_

_You think it's funny_

_When I'm_

_Mad mad mad_

_But I think it's best if we both_

_Stay__**(1)**_

I was about to go write a verse, when the sound of a car pulling up caught my attention. Carefully I put the book back in my bookcase before rushing back to the window. Pulling back my curtain I glance down to the boy below. He flips his hair then looks directly at me. A squeal nearly escapes my mouth before I quickly close the curtain. I hear the doorbell ring and the sound of my dad's voice as he speaks to the boy. Then I hear my father calling me and I make my way down the stairs. Emerging into the hall I take in the boy's full appearance.

His lanky and toned body was probably 6' feet tall. His blonde mop of hair lay in such a way that I knew he did something to it. A black leather jacket covers his upper body. His dark jeans sag just a little bit and I'm thankful he's wearing a longer shirt. A pair of brown eyes observes me, and I really wish I didn't wear this skirt today. I don't like the look in his eyes as he focused back on my face. The look is all too familiar to me. He's judging just like everyone else I meet, he doesn't care enough to get to know me and find out that I really am, not that I let him know anyway, And I hate him for it.

"Alicia, this is Austin," my dad introduces. "Austin my daughter, Alicia." I held out my hand knowing that my dad would want us to shake hands. He just stares at my hand in a bored fashion and it causes me to harbor more hate for him. Putting my hand down I turn to my dad, who's phone has just started to beep. He exits the hall to answer whoever was calling, and leaves me alone with 'it'. That's when I notice a woman behind him.

The woman's tall with long straight brunette locks. She's eyeing the boy with an evil glint in her eyes and suddenly I feel sorry for him. Quickly I push those feelings down; this is no time to feel apathy. As if just noticing my presence the woman turns to me. "You must be Ally, we talked on the phone." A name comes to mind, Demonica Dixion. She's the one who chooses Foster homes for Austin.

"Yes, Miss Dixion right?" I smile despite the weird feeling I feel towards her.

"Please call me Demonica," Demonica asserts. "Well everything seems in place so I'll be leaving." She pulls a card out of her pocket and hands it to me. "That's my number call me if Austin is too much trouble for you." Turing around she just reaches the door before spinning on her heels and staring evilly at the teen boy. "Aren't you going to say goodbye, Austin." My eyes land on him. If looks could kill Demonica would be dead. His glare just makes her smirk bigger. "Well goodbye Ally, goodbye Austin." With that she's out the door and a few minutes later there's a sound of a car driving away.

When looks like my dad's going to be gone a few more minutes I put on a fake smile and try to start a conversation. "Hi I'm Alicia but you can call me…"

"Look I don't care who you are, I'm not interested in being your friend. I'm just waiting until I turn eighteen so I can get out of here." With a smirk he continues. "So why don't you run off and play tea party with your dolls." I thank my lucky stars that my dad chose that moment to return. If he hadn't I probably would have smacked that smirk off his face.

"Alicia, I'm going to the store. One of my old high school friends is coming and he's bringing his daughter, and he's loaded. So why don't you show Austin the house." Putting on a fake smile I nod and watch my dad walk out the door. My smile drops the second I hear the door close.

"Okay this is the hallway," I begin. He shoots me a duh look, but I ignore it. "In that door is the living room, that one leads to the dining room, over there's the bathroom, and then that's the kitchen." I lazily point out each. "Explore them at your leisure, but just don't break anything or burn down the house. Now if you follow me upstairs I'll show you your room." Grabbing his bag he follows me up our long staircase. Inwardly I groan when I feel him staring at my butt. Boys, they're so typical. I curse myself for picking such a tight skirt. Reaching the top I finish the tour, "There's your room and your bathroom next to it. Everything you'll need is in there. If you have any questions, come ask me, my room's over there. Okay I've given you a tour now leave me alone." I'm just turning to enter my room when something presses me against a wall.

Austin stares down at me with an evil smirk and I realize just how close we are. We could start making out in this position and I nearly gag at the thought. He leans his head down until it's inches from mine and I'm trying to figure out what to do. Should I knee him where it hurts, grab his ear, or push him off me. I'm just about to do all three, when I notice his eyes. They're so mysterious. I can see hurt, anger, loneliness, surprisingly fear, and something he's hiding. Suddenly I just want to know everything about him. What he's afraid of, who hurt him, and what he's hiding. I'm drawn away from his eyes when he breaks out in laughter. Realizing I fell for it, I inwardly curse. After his laughter subside he turns back to me.

"Do you really think I would kiss a girl like you?" Chortles come from his open mouth. "I'm not into daddy's girls". In that second I almost yell out that I'm not a girly girl, but I remember my act and sigh.

"What makes you think I wanted to kiss you?" I challenge. Why did I ever look into his eyes?

"Please, Princess, your face gave it away." I wasn't going to take this. So I walk to my room, and take my anger out on my white door. The slam of my door could be heard for miles. Still fuming, I fly on my bed and tear off the sheets and all the pillows. Then I curl up on my floor and count to ten. I couldn't let my anger get the best of me. It has to be in check. Taking slow breaths I'm finally able to calm myself down. Getting up I begin to make my bed. One thing becomes very clear. This foster boy will be the worse on yet. That's right he isn't the first.

You see after my parents divorced and my mom left us to focus on her writings. My dad had always wanted more kids so he did the only logical thing, well to him. He became a foster parent. In these last eight years, a total of twelve foster kids have been housed here. All of them I have forgotten because really I hate how they intrude my house. I hate how my father expects me to welcome a complete stranger into my life. It's not me; I have to get to know someone before I let them into my life.

The melody of the doorbell reaches my ears, and I'm soon running down the stairs. Taking a moment to straighten myself out, I take note of the repeated hitting of the bell meaning it can only be three people, Trish, Dez, or Didi, my closest friends. Opening the door I met with the small frame of Didi. A smile spreads across my lips as she lanches into a hug.

"Ally gess what!" Squeals Didi. I honestly don't know, but in a matter of seconds I will. More high pitched squeals fill the room. "I got asked out!" This time I let out a high pitch screech with her as we begin happy dancing. You see Didi is a bit boy crazy, okay a lot boy crazy, much to her older brother, Dez's, horror. She looks a lot like him with her shoulder length curly red tresses. She's taller than me, but so is everyone else in the world. The similarities stop there. Didi's quite reasonable and what's the word… normal. Unlike her brother.

"Who?" I question. Already digging for the details. We're so busy dancing that we don't notice the presence of someone else in the room. Suddenly Didi stops bouncing and the smile vanish from her face. She stares at something behind me. Turing I recognize the new foster kid.

"Ally who's that, don't tell me your cheating on Elliot. Cause even though you're like my best friend I would still tell him. And I thought you weren't into the bad boy type after Dallas. Not that I would really mind that you were cheating because look at him, he's hot." She rambles. Mentally I've face palmed fifty times. I cut in before she can say more.

"No, this is the new foster kid." A smile crosses her face and she launches herself on him. My mind goes into red alert. Didi is a hugger, Foster boy is obviously not. Finally releasing him, she wastes no time introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Didi." A giant smile covers her face. He turns to leave without saying anything. There would be none of that with Didi. "Excuse me; I didn't quite catch your name." She's smiling but you can tell she's giving him one of her 'you seriously did not try to leave without introducing yourself' looks. It takes everything I have inside me to not burst out laughing. Didi might not look it, but she always gets what she wants. Blondie looks like a deer caught in the headlights, or a dog walking with his tale between his legs. Trying to figure out if this girl was serious.

"Austin," he grumbles before rushing up the stairs. Didi turns around to face me and that's when I lose it. Austin's look combined with Didi's attitude is one of the funniest things ever. I looking forward to their interactions in the future. She tries to give me frustrated look but fails miserably, and pretty soon we're both on the ground laughing till our sides hurt. I feel someone's eyes on us and I look up to see Foster boy giving us looks from the upstairs hallway. Who could blame him? We're crazy and maybe a little bit mental, but that just makes us even more awesome. When the laughter subsides Didi offers me a hand we climb the stairs to my room. Closing the door behind her, Didi leans against while giving me a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. Sinking into my queen size bed I try to avoid her gaze.

"Ally, there is a very hot boy living under your roof, and you don't act the least bit interested in him. I mean come on girl; you know I won't tell Elliot." I shoot her a glare as I sprawl out across my bed. "I mean, at least you must think he's cute." A shake of my head, causes her to groan. "Come on, Ally, don't you find him a little attractive?" The truth is against my better judgment, I do. He's tall, and has piercing brown eyes. Stuff I find seriously attractive. But they were outweighing by his bad boy exterior, and cocky interior.

"Didi, do you want the honest truth?" She nods vigorously as she moves over to my desk chair. After making herself comfortable, she gestures for me to continue. "Okay I admit, I think he's a little bit attractive." I whisper, as if he was somehow listening to our conversation. "You know I have a weakness for tall guys, and brown eyes."

"He has brown eyes? I was so busy being angry I didn't notice." Seeing my frown she shoots me a sheepish look, "Sorry. Please continue."

"As I was saying, I do think he's attractive. But his bad boy exterior and cocky attitude spoil it." Her smile quickly turns to a scowl.

"Are you really not into bad boys they are so darn attractive, and every other girl in the world loves them." Thoughts of another tall, brown eyed, cocky bad boy fill my head.

"You know I'm not. Not after Dallas." I trail off.

"What exactly happened between you and Dallas?" She pries. "Neither Dez or Trish will tell me. But it must be pretty bad, if it will complete turn you off, towards bad boys." Images fill my head. Tears, running in the rail, Dez finding me wandering the streets, fist flying in an irreversible punch. Shuddering I shoot up and begin pacing. Willing the images to disappear.

"It's not something I want to go into, Didi. It's a very dark part of my past." I mumble forcing myself to not cry.

"What? Did he take away your v-card?" One of Didi's more annoying qualities is her persistency. Sometimes it can be used for good other times it can be a gift strait from the devil.

"No, you know I'm still a virgin. Please I would tell you about my first time." It's the truth their very few things we don't tell each other.

"Then what?" That was it. I slam my fist into the wall before turning to her.

"I said I don't want to talk about it, Didi!" her eyes widen in fear, and I instantly feel guilty. "I'm sorry; can we please just talk about something else?" She nods and I take a seat on my desk. An awkward silence fills the room. "Didn't you come here to tell me about a guy asking you out?" That brings a smile to her face as she turns to me.

"Yeah you'll never guess who asked me out." I scoot to the edge of my bed giving her my full attention. "Chuck" she whispers. Then starts jumping and squealing in her seat. I don't join her, shock fills me and my thoughts fly to Chuck. A brunette chubby boy who loves to wear cowboy attire.

"Did you say yes?" I'm praying she didn't.

"Of course!" I'm mentally cursing fate right now.

"What about Dez, You know he and Chuck hate each other?" She stops bouncing and looks at me. She seems to finally realize my facial expression, is not one of joy but of worry.

"You know that I don't care what Dez thinks." I unfortunately do. It's always hard on me when Didi gets like this. Both Dez and Didi are some of my closest friends and it's hard when I have to pick a side. "Let him say what he wants, it's my life and I don't need that bozo's opinion." My mouth hangs open in shock.

"Didi!" I reprimand. How can she say that about her own brother?

"What it's true," she retorts.

"Fine whatever, but you have to tell Dez." She gives me a nod, but knowing her, she won't. "If you don't I will." I hear her sigh as I get up to leave. "I have to cook dinner, do you want to help?" A smile spreads across her face and she races out of the room.

**{_}**

An hour and half later, we are setting the table awaiting my father's return. Austin is up in his room, doing what I don't know. Turning to me Didi announces that she needs to get home. Hugging her, I tell her I'll see her tomorrow at school and she rushes out the door. The same instant a car pulls into our driveway. I finish setting the table, and then walk to the door that leads to our garage. It opens and my father enters, wearing a smile so big, it's surprising his face doesn't split. I take his shoes and hang his keys on our key hanger on the wall. Taking his shoes to the closet I return and he wraps me in a hug.

"Alicia! I sold my friend five intstuments today and one older gentleman payed in cash. I also have something on hold for someone who's going to come in next week. I also found a whole dollar in the mall fountain and a penny on the floor right outside of Sonic Boom." He hoots. Turning to the table he notices its set. "Is supper ready?"

"Yes, I made speggetii with meatballs on the side," I reply. You see I'm a vegetarian **(2)** so I always make stuff withougt meat, but put it on the side.

"Good girl. Did I ever tell you how much I love you Alicia?" He grins at me before washing his hands and sitting down. "Will you go get Austin and tell him supper's ready." Nodding I turn and slowly make my way upstairs. Reaching his door I knock, my smile vanishing when he doesn't answer. I knock again only this time harder. When a few seconds pass, and he still hasn't respond, I open the door. I'm not sure what I expected, but Austin sits with his back to me, stairing out his tiny window. Headphones rest in his ears and the volume of his iPod** (3)** is up so loud that I can hear it. Walking over to him I yank one out of his ear.

"What the heck!" He gives me a look but I chose to ignore it.

"Supper's ready." I say, cheerful at his irate emotion. Pushing his headphone back into his ear he lays down.

"I'm not coming."

"Oh yes you are, this meal is required my dad's going to go over all the rules." When he doesn't make any effort to get up I decide to take a different tactic. Slipping into good girl Ally I try again. "Look Austin, I get it that your not happy here but sometime we have to make the best of what we got. It's just one meal can't you do it for me." He shoot me a look. "Alright if not for me do it for someone you love." A painful expression spreads across his face, but vanishes as soon as it appeared. That's when it hits me; he loves no one and probably never has. "Okay I'm sorry that you're like this, but my dad wants you to feel like a member of the family." He cuts me off.

"If I come down will you shut up?" I seriously hate this boy and am about to tell him as much, but settle for a nod. He follows after me and I count to ten in my head, praying I don't blow up at him during dinner. A few minutes later we all sit at the table and dish out our meals. Everything is quiet except the sound of our forks hitting the plates. My father is too preoccupied with his food to start a conversation, and Blondie just too much of a butt-hole to start a conversation. As my father sets down his fork he turns to us expectantly, waiting for us to finish.

"Austin, you and Alicia come join me in the living room." Pushing his chair back he exits the room and I wait for Austin to follow. When we're all in the room my father turns to Austin and begins his rule speech. "Austin, I want this place to feel like home to you, but even in the best home there are rules. So here are my rules. There are to be no people of the opposite gender in your room, well except Alicia." It's the same for me too. "Curfew is 10 on school nights and 11 on weekends. There are to be no parties when I'm gone and no more than five friends over at one time. You must be present for supper each night, unless you alert Alicia or Me that you will be eating somewhere else. Only people of the same gender may sleep over. I believe that's it." I nod when he looks over at me.

"Alright now I will describe little bit more about our lives and how things work. I own the music store Sonic Boom and Alicia works there. If you can't get in contact with us you will probably find one of us there. Which reminds me, Alicia, please go get his cell phone." I stand up and with quick step ascend the stairs and enter my father's office. It's a mess of papers, but I ignore that part of me that wants to pick them up and organize. Reaching a cabinet I reach in and pullout a very nice iPhone. My father has this one especially for foster kids; you see he's a cheap stake when it comes to anything besides foster kids. I've had the same phone for years and it's a flip phone. Though I'm not complaining I love it more than any of this high teck stuff they have out there. I also grab the keys that are in there. Then I return to the grump and my father.

"Thank you Alicia." Taking the items form me he hands them to Pretty boy. "That's your cell phone, all the important number is already in there, like Alicia's and mine. These are your keys. There are one's to the house and Sonic Boom there. Make sure you don't lose them; they're very expensive to replace. You will be going to school at Miami High, with Alicia who will show you around. Also if you need anything be sure to ask her and not me." You see my father leaves all these details to me, which is one thing I really hate about all these fosters. "You may watch anything you want on the T.V in the family room, it's the only T.V we have. Except on Sunday which is my sport's day. Also in your room is your very own laptop. I believe that's it, and if you have any questions just ask Alicia." He stops when a beep emits from his pocket. Reaching in he pulls out and begins messing with the screen. His face pales then brightens after some thought enters his head.

"Bennie quit." Bennie was the only other worker at Sonic Boom. Before he came it was a disaster my father and I were overworking, well I was overworking. Panic hits me and I'm mentally calling Bennie every name in the book. I'm trying to hold my tongue so that I don't shout out something I'll regret in front of my father. "Don't worry Alicia, I have the perfect plane." Calming down I wait for him to continue. "Austin will be our new employee." The said boy's eyes' and mine both widen. This time I can't stop myself.

"What!" I screech. My father just smiles like an idiot.

"Look Mr. Dawson, I don't think that's a good idea." I'm glad that for once that boy is agreeing with me.

"Nonsense it's perfect," My father continues. "That way I only have to pay you minimal wage. I've made up my mind, welcome to the team, Austin. You start Monday after school. Alicia will show you all the ropes." He gets up and starts happy dancing out of the room. A very unattractive groan leaves my mouth as I slump back on the sofa.

Foster gets up and exits the room and I make my way to the kitchen to do the dishes. Since my father's so cheap we don't have a dishwasher and I have to do it all by hand. I'm about half way done when the boy enters, heading for the refrigerator. Opening the door he looks around a bit before grabbing something. I see him pulling out a piece of cake. My piece of cake.

"That's mine." I growl still fuming about him working at Sonic Boom.

"So?" he answers reaching for one of the clean forks. "You don't need it." I inwardly curse. Did he just call me fat? He leans against the counter very near to me and begins to stuff his face. I go back to drying when I hear him start to noisily chew. Glancing over I see him leaning over even closer and his mouth opens up every time he chews. He's just trying to annoy me, well it won't work.

After a few moments I finish and begin putting away all the plates. Unluckily for me their place happens to be on the top shelf of the upper cabinet. With me only being 5'2', you might of guessed I have trouble reaching the higher things. His eyes follow me as I try to jump and place them there. Too bad I'm not a very high jumper. I decide to use a different approach. Placing my hand on the counter, I pull myself up and lean on my knees **(4)**. Yes, it did occur to me that I could have just asked the giant a standing a couple inches away. But, that would wound my pride and he'd probably say no. I slide they plates under the stack of similar ones. Forgetting where I am, I place my knee back only to find it slip off the counter. I desperately grab for anything in reach and successful grab the cabinet door knob. It's as if fate hates me, when I realize it's the loose one that falls off a lot and isn't screwed in. In a flash I let out a shriek as I fall backwards. Did I mention that we have hard cement like tiles on our floor?

It's as if I'm falling in slow motion, like in one of those movies. I close my eyes and brace myself for the impact. The impact that never comes. I'm no longer falling, but held in the arms of someone very strong and muscular. My eyes shoot open and glance around; I'm lying in the arms of the one and only Austin Moon. What surprises me most about the situation is the look of concern on his face. As if reading my thoughts, his expression changes to his normal bored look. And I'm left to wonder if I just imagined his concern.

"Watch it klutz." He growls as he put me down.

"Thanks," I say after my feet touch the ground. Surprise flashes over his face when he hears my tone. It's not my usual girly acting voice, or my bad girl one, it's the real Ally Dawson. The one I try so hard to burry. I hate him even more for bringing it out, even if it was just for a moment.

"I can't have your father, yelling at me for letting his only daughter crack her skull." I know he's only trying to cover up his surprise. After standing there awkwardly for a moment, he storms out of the room. I clean his cake mess up and put it away, luckily it's on a low shelf. I then place the broken knob on the counter and make a point the get it fixed.

**{_}**

Entering my room I notice that my window is open and the curtains sway slightly in the breeze. I know for a fact that I didn't leave it open. My fingers flip the light switch and softly I close the door. Glancing around the room, I notice the small piece of paper on my desk. There's a brief moment when I just want to run away and curl up next to my dad and admit everything to him. But as soon as it came it's gone, and I'm picking up the note.

**_It sure is a real _****_Nosebreaker_****_ out there. It was nice _****_meeting_****_ you. _****_Tonight _****_was fun _****_at_****_ the movies. We should meet up again at _****_1:00_****_. _****_Don't_****_ worry about me. I want to _****_be _****_close to you. It's getting _****_late_****_. Label this under _****_miscellaneous_****_. _**

To a normal person it looks like a crazy person's note, but I know better. I focus on the underlined words which spell out the real message.

**_Nosebreaker, meeting tonight at 1:00. Don't be late. Miscellaneous. _**

Instantly, I know who sent the note and I prepare myself for bed. I place a second alarm clock under my pillow which is to go off at 12:00. Then I set my bedside one for 6:00. Looks like I won't be getting much sleep tonight.

**Notes:**

**1. From Taylor Swift's Stay Stay Stay**

**2. I just wanted to make her a vegetarian since she's like supper smart and healthy.**

**3.I don't own Apple or any of its products. Though I do own two iPod nano's and an old iPod touch, one which I am listing to right now as I write this. **

**4.I'm short myself and I have done this before. Well not fallen so someone had to catch me. **

**Answer To Quest Reviews**

**To Quest reviewer 1 and 2:**

_**Oh my gosh really? I never knew. You see when I first started shipping them (shortly after first seeing the show). I looked up their ship name. Whatever site I was on gave me a list and the one on top was Ausally. Well thanks for reading and reviewing and telling me the more conmen name. Well at least it's no longer part of my pen name. *insert award embarrassed laugh* **_

**To LovingRAURA (guest)**

_**Glad you like my story!. I plan on posting more frequently then my previous ones. As always thanks for reading and reviewing. **_

**Author's Note**

**Hi everyone, how have you all been. What stories are you all waiting for an update from? What's your current obsession mine would have to be probably Guardians of the Galaxy. Which I still haven't seen. Did any of you see it? If so what did you think of it? When do you all go back to school? Okay feel free to answer any of these questions in a review or PM. And I really am interested in learning more about you guys. **

**Hey guys so what did you think of the length of this chapter? Was it too long. Because I've written the next two around this lengh which is 17 pages. Do you think I should shorten them or do you like them the length they are now? Let me know. **

**Special Thanks**

Muffy3001

sarabengi

sine134

Clear Skies - L

Himynameislucy

I'm loud, but I'm not loud

I love R5Raura

LoveShipper

Naru-fan3400

Simple Little Thoughts

3Guest reviewers

**Sorry if I got your name wrong. **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriteing. Thanks also to anyone who read this and the prologue. **

**This chapter was betaed by Muffy3001. Thanks! :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes or error or if I offened you in anyway. **

**As always please review, follow, and favorite. **

**My Suggested Story: ** So sometimes (rarely) I will recommend a non Auslly story. If you're into marvel movies like myself and ship odd couples like I do. Then check out **The Laundry Room **by **sparklylulz.** It's a Altra Universe Thor story involving one of My OTP Lokane. It's really good and I just love it.

**Okay I think that's it. As always PM me if you have anything to say. And I do mean anything. Love you guys. **

**ClaireBearR5**


End file.
